


Held Hostage at Point-Splat

by Noelliphant



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: F/M, Octoling and reader are both 17, Octoling is agent 17, Reader-Insert, building the story as I go, hostage situation?, male octoling - Freeform, male octoling x reader, octoling - Freeform, octoling x reader, reader is emancipated, taken hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelliphant/pseuds/Noelliphant
Summary: You wake up one morning to do some daily chores, only to be interrupted by a male Octoling. he's dressed In the iconic evil garb, but is he really all he's said to be? he needs to kill you to avoid being killed himself, but you manage to make a sacrifice; hide him with you to save him from his leaders. manage to succeed, you both live. fail, and you die, possibly him as well. will you take the shot at point-splat, or make a new friend, maybe more?





	1. the encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a writing fritz, and since the splat fest is this weekend and I'm becoming obsessed with the Octolings, why not? It's a little rushed right now, but I'll try to steady that out. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Yes I know this is short, it's meant to be exposition or something lol.

You woke up from your dream, which happened to be based on your new Nintendo Switch game; Splatoon 2. You only just woke up but already began to forget fragments, you only knew it was you and the hero roller you had just acquired via mission mode. You threw your blanket off and got out of bed to stretch to keep yourself from falling back asleep. You walked into the kitchen slowly, unsteady on your half asleep feet. Stomping to the kitchen counter, you grabbed a banana and ripped it from the banana hook you had. You peeled it and munched on it, back against the counter to keep you upright. Once you finished the morning routine snack of a fruit, you threw the peel away and went to the living room to make sure you had plugged the switch back in to play for later. You did. You smiled to yourself and headed to your basement to get a load of laundry done. Keep the ball rolling, right? You grabbed the railing and walked downstairs, turning to the laundry room. You grabbed clothes from your basket and threw them into the machine, mixing in your laundry detergent too. 

You thought you heard footsteps behind you, but chalked it up to your paranoia of being alone. You realized it wasn't your paranoia when you heard something like a voice behind you, gurgling mouthwash. You immediately went to thinking “an inkling?” But knew it wasn't true. You turned to the sound only to see an Octoshot replica pointed at your head, with someone behind it. 

 

_ A male Octoling? _


	2. communication and compromising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're confused out of your wits but know one thing; communication is key. But how do you do that when you don't understand a single word?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a little bit of structure, hope you enjoy!

The octoling gurgled again, seeming to punctuate his words, words you couldn't understand.

_How do you get across that you can't understand him without getting killed on the spot?_

You slowly raised your hands and moved your head in a ‘no’ motion. Maybe he would understand you're no harm?

His look only got sharper as he shook the tip of his gun at you, taking a step closer.

His patience was thinner now

Your chances were as well.

_Shit._

You slowly moved your hand to your mouth, pointing at your mouth then to your ear, moving your head in a ‘no’ motion again. Maybe that said “I don't understand you”

He gave you a quizzical look.

You realized you haven't said anything so far. He doesn't know what you speak, maybe?

“I can't understand you, I'm sorry” you spoke gently, trying to convey that you are entirely harmless. The Octolings eyes widened as he made another noise, reaching in his pocket. He wasn't looking, you could run and slap the gun out of his hands. You threw that thought out the window. That would not only show you're out to get him, but you also knew he was an Octoling- fast and skilled. Not to mention the clothes he was wearing, the male Octoling armor set. You stayed there with your hands up.

The Octoling gurgled, motioning an underarm throw to you. You nodded and held your hands in a cup, as he threw an object over to you. You examined it in your hands. it looked like an earpiece?

The Octoling made another noise and you looked to him. He tapped his ear. You nodded and put the earpiece in, hearing a few beeps. The Octoling motioned for you to speak, but he said nothing. _Why wouldn't he talk now?_

“Hello?” You said slowly, worried. You sounded the same, save for the muffled sound in your left ear. “Hey, can you understand me?” The Octoling spoke. You heard gurgling in one ear, the other English. You jumped and gave a small squeal, but the Octoling stepped back and took his shooting stance again. You stopped and backed up, hands up again. You forgot he was armed. “I'm sorry, I just-” you didn't know what to say. You were scared to get hurt. “Hey, I don't want to hurt you and I will not hurt you. Could you-”

_Don't ask him to disarm himself, you idiot!_

“Could you…” You were lost for words. “Could I what?” He asked, somewhat aggravated.

“Nothing.” You told him. “Nevermind me.”

He gave you a look, then looked upstairs. He looked back at you. “Come here.” he told you. You stayed, confused. Why?

“I haven't shot you now, if I wanted you dead I would have killed you already. I know you humans don't just respawn.”

Your eyes widened but you guessed he was right. Nothing will send a chill up your spine like that though.

You stepped forth slowly, hands still up.

“You're smart for keeping your hands up, any other octoling would have killed you for not doing that.”

_Thanks for the comfort._

You got to the door at the top of the stairs but refused to lower your hands. “Uh, I can't really open the door..” You told him. He gave a small laugh, and his arm wrapped around from behind you to grab the knob. You could feel his body heat radiate onto your back.

_You have a gun to your back, not the time!_

Thinking about the gun though, if it was to your back it would have to be pressed against your back to accommodate how close this guy was. still, don't do anything stupid. The door in front of you two opened and you walked through into the living room. “Take the chair, please.” You asked him. His gun stayed to you but he took your offer, sitting on the recliner by the window. You sat on the floor. The octoling got up though, closing the curtains to block wandering eyes. Sitting back down, the octoling spoke up. “Why don't you just sit on the couch?” He asked. You knew why, but you were scared to say. “I don't know, I guess…” You zoned out a little, a little too long too.

“You guess..?” He asked you.

‘“ _I haven't shot you now, if I wanted you dead I would have killed you already. I know you humans don't just respawn.”_ ’

“Well..” You began. “I just assumed you would want me at lower ground.” You said. You made eye contact, and saw a look on his face you couldn't name. He was searching you for an expression, but he seemed softer now too. He blinked a few times and stiffened his gaze. “Get on the couch.” He told you. You stood slowly and backed up to sit on the small loveseat. “Thank you” you told him. He scoffed. “Why are you thanking me? It's your house.” You shrugged. "I don't know..” You crossed your legs and put your hands between your legs. His sharp voice broke your thoughts. “Hands where I can see them!” He nearly shouted. Your hands flew up, and slowly fell to sit on your thighs. “Yes sir.” You spoke. Trying to remain as calm and steady as you could. A laugh filled your ears. “You're the funniest human I've seen so far. I like you.” He grinned. You squirmed as you became a little flustered. “Thank you.. I don't know what to say” you told him. His lips moved to cover his teeth, but he still smiled. “Well, I'm sorry to cut our meeting short,” the octoling lifted himself from the chair and pointed the gun at you. “But I've got to kill you to fulfill my mission..” You could tell he wasn't exactly happy with it, but there was something that was making him choose this. “What?! No!” You nearly yelled, backing up in the seat. “I'm sorry but I have to kill you, or they'll find me and kill me.”

“Then I won't let them find you! You can hide here with me!” You told him.

“Excuse me?” The octoling asked, seemingly taken off guard.

“You don't have to die! And I don't want to! If I can hide you, they won't find you and they can’t kill you. You won't have to kill me either! I can take care of you! It'll be hard, I don't make very good money, but I can make it work! I always find a way!” You explained to him. He looked at you, mulling it over in his head. “Look, I don't know your name-” “I'm agent 17” the octoling told you. You nodded. “Well agent 17, I will sacrifice my life to save you, okay? If I fail, kill me before they kill you. Sound good?” You asked, a poorly forced smile on your features. He looked at you, inspecting your body. It made you uncomfortable but you forced yourself to not move. He made eye contact with you, dropping the arm with his weapon.

“Well I guess we're in this together, huh?” He chuckled, holding his free arm out. You squealed and ran to hug him, grabbing him before he could rearm himself. You hugged him, repeating things like “this will be awesome!” And “I'm so excited!” The Octoling didn't really return the hug, confused on what to do. You let go and looked at him, hands still on his shoulders, his hand on your hip. He stared at you confused. “Uh..” He said. You stared, your face turning to a look of sadness and disappointment. Mostly the latter. “I'm sorry, I- I'm not used to having anyone around. It's just me here, I'm just a little excited to have someone to talk to and spend time with.” You explained, slowly lifting your hands from his shoulders to back away. He had other plans though, quickly looping his index finger in your belt loop and pulling you flush to him, his weapon hitting the ground and his arms wrapping around to hug you. You gasped, your ears warming up because of the close contact that you didn't have to engage in first. You returned the hug delicately, enjoying the closeness.

This was going to be fun. 


	3. the facade exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now that agent 17 is safe, he gets a chance to break down.

The two of you held each other for a few moments, before you felt something warm on your shoulder. “Agent 17?” You asked quietly, his grip on you tightening. The muscle beneath his skin felt stiff, like he was holding onto you for dear life. The Octoling took a deep breath in, a quiet whine coming from him, which he muffled by burying his face in the crook of your neck. You felt more of that warmth, and recognized them as tears. “Oh agent 17..” You whispered, your hand rubbing his back. “Why are you crying?” You asked quietly, slowly lowering the two of you to the floor. The Octoling said nothing, quietly crying still. You nodded and gave him a squeeze, still holding onto him. “That's okay, I wouldn't want to talk either.” Was all you said. The silence was awkward but you understood and recognized it, but you didn't recognize why he was crying. He was a brute earlier, is there something else?

“I've killed some humans.” He muttered, a voice crack finding its way into his speech. You stiffened but forced yourself to relax. He was an agent, he was sent to kill you. _Why?_

“Is that why you're crying?” You asked, trying to understand. He nodded into your shoulder, the finger in your belt loop pulling you closer. “It's okay, it's okay, I'm not leaving you, okay? I'll protect you.”

_Whether he protected you too or not._

He nodded again, and sniffled. “I didn't want to. I just don't want to die.. I haven't seen enough yet.” He said, a whine escaping his throat. You tightened your grip on him, and continued your rubbing motion on his back. _He’s young, then?_

“How old are you?”

The agent took an unsteady gasp of air, and swallowed. “Only 17.”

“So that's why you're agent 17?”

He nodded again. “I guess so.”

You hummed. “Me too.” You told him.

_So he's a 17 year old agent out to kill._

“Why are you sent to kill humans?”

He shrugged. “I don't really know, I only know I'm the youngest agent they've sent out for this kind of job.”

You accepted that answer, humming again.  _That explains the young age._

“I watched them bleed out, to make sure they were dead, so I wouldn't end up the same way.”

You hugged him closer again. He responded by tightening his grip on you too. “They begged me. They had families. Some didn't. One of them fell to their knees and just closed their eyes. They wanted to die. They didn't become scared, or freeze. They looked so calm and lifeless as it was. I didn't want to kill them. I just don't want to die.” He spoke, forcing his words out before he could think about them. “But you,” he spoke, pausing to tighten his grip and weep some more. “You didn't want to attack me, you were scared I could tell, but you tried to communicate. You were going to find a way. You didn't cry, or fall to your knees and accept it. I'm sorry for how mean I was, I'm sorry for even putting you in my gun’s sights. I'm sorry for my attitude and my words. I'm sorry for burdening you right now and I'm sorry for putting this stress on you-”

You squeezed agent 17 and he took a breath and shook, he was shaking. You rocked the two of you back and forth, still rubbing his back. “Agent, you have to relax. Don't apologize for doing your job, and I'm not even stressed right now!” You told him. Sure, the idea of putting your life at risk for this Octoling was crazy, but in your eyes, it's better than being alone.

 

“Please, don't cry. I’ll protect you. I'm going to protect you. You don't have to kill anymore, not as long as I'm here.” You whispered to him, silencing him. The two of you stayed on the floor, and you waited for him to get this all out. You felt your eyes burn a little, and you blinked. Your vision blurred. You were about to cry too, weren't you? You took a breath and steadied yourself. You have to stay strong for this Octoling.

“We're friends now, okay Agent 17? We're going to spend time together and learn new things about each other, and we're going to have a new life- both of us! It's going to be fun and bright, you'll get to see amazing things and so will I. We will have fun together, you just wait and see.”

 

The two of you stayed on the floor for about 13 minutes, waiting for him to come down and relax, and to ensure he was stable again. You wiped your thumb under his eye as he looked at you. You noticed his eyes were a pretty emerald green, a thin ring of blue on the edge of his Iris. Your hand rested on his cheek, as you nodded to him. “Are you alright?” The agent nodded and sniffled, looking down into his lap, fiddling with his fingers. You grabbed his hands and held them tightly. He looked back up at you. “You have nothing to worry about anymore, Agent 17. You're going to begin a new life, without murder and with serenity and peace. With laughter and smiles. You're going to be happier, okay?” You told him. He smiled and you noticed a shine below his eyes.

You gave a weak laugh. “Oh don't cry again dork!” You grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug, and he gave a weak laugh too. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry…” He trailed off. You pulled back and wiped the tears away right before they made new trails. “Are you hungry? Do you want me to make us some food? I could order something otherwise.” You offered. He shrugged. “I don't know.. Is pizza okay?” He whispered. Gosh he was like a new person. You smiled “I was hoping you would say that. Anything specific?” He thought for a moment, shrugging again. “I'm okay with just plain cheese, as long as there's no pineapple, I hate pineapple.” You laughed, and pulled him up from the floor. “I think we are gonna get along just fine. Let me get the phone.”


	4. Pizza and Chill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent 17 learns your name, and enjoys a little relaxation and comfort food.

You grabbed the Octolings hand, somewhat larger than your own, and warmer as well, and brought him into the kitchen where you grabbed your phone. You went back to the living room, and sat the two of you down on the couch. You started clicking in numbers when the octoling spoke up. “Do you know that you're typing the right number in?” He asked. You gave a sheepish smile. “I order from here all the time. These people know who I am. Watch this.” You spoke, hitting speakerphone. The ringing echoed through the nearly empty room until someone picked up. “Hey (y/n). Is it the usual again?” A girl asked, as you looked at agent 17 with a grin. “Actually Monica, Sorta kinda? Instead of a 10 inch pizza can I get a 16 inch, with two sides of fries instead of one?” Monica laughed. “Finally got a boyfriend to share with, huh?” You knew she was joking but every time she brought up boyfriends with you, you got flustered. You looked at the octoling. “He's a friend, Monica. You know I suck at relationships..” You told Monica, but also spoke to the octoling, a sad look gracing your features for a moment. “Okay,” Monica grabbed your attention. “The total will be $500,” “Monica!” You shouted, laughing. She returned the laugh. “Dang it, one day I'll pay off my student debts.” She joked. “The total is just 26 dollars, it'll be out to you in about 20 minutes” “thank you, call you later girl!” You told her, as she kissed the phone and hung up. You looked at Agent 17 for a reaction. He looked at you a little confused, but mostly curious. “Your name is (y/n)?” He asked. You nearly gasped. You never told him your name! “Oh my god! Yeah, I didn't realize I never told you! I'm so sorry!” You exclaimed, apologizing. He laughed. “It's okay, I know now. Also, are you two like best friends?” He asked, the last words a whisper nearly. “Yeah, kinda,” you started. “Why did you start to whisper?” Now it was your turn to ask questions. The Octoling looked down, searching for an answer. “I don't really have anyone I've been able to call a friend except you, (y/n).” He said. Hearing him say your name made your ears warm, it sounded nice in his voice. “(Y/n)?” You jumped a little, realizing you zoned out staring at him. “Are you okay?” He asked you. You nodded and looked away. “I'm sorry, I zoned out there for a moment.” You felt his hand on yours, and looked at him. “It's okay, I don't mind. I was just a little worried, you looked lost.” You smiled at him, putting your hand over his. “Thank you for worrying about me. It means a lot to hear that.” You looked at him, his eyes were soft. He was relaxed finally. “Would you like to sit here and talk for awhile until the pizza arrives?” You asked quietly, to which he nodded. You rested your head on the back cushion of the couch, as the Octoling used his other hand to grab and hold your hand. You stiffened for a moment but agent 17 spoke up. “It gives me a sense of safety, I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable.” You squeezed his hand and chuckled. “If you're okay, I'm okay.” You sighed. “It's nice to have someone to hold.” You whispered, scared to say those words. “Well in that case,” his hand slipped from under yours and moved to slip behind your back and onto your waist, as he pulled you closer with surprising ease. The hand you were holding released yours and slipped under your legs and lifted them so he could lift his legs to lay under yours. He set your legs back down on top of his. Now he was facing you and was nearly cradling you. His other hand wrapped infront of you to grab his hand, so he had you hooked. “Lay your head on my shoulder.” He spoke with surprising softness. You did as he asked, and he laid his head on your own with a sigh. You took your hands and held onto his arm.

 

_“Thank you for taking me in.”_

  


The two of you stayed there in silence for 20 minutes until you heard a doorbell. “Okay, I have to answer the door. Stay totally silent okay? You're my secret, remember?” You told him. He nodded as you turned to grab the money from the counter and get to the front door. Opening the door, there was another friend of yours, Jordan. “Hey stupid hoe” he said with a smile. “Hey tentacle slut” you told him with a laugh. Jordan was an inkling, who had fortunately learned English to better communicate with humans. Inklings had integrated with humans in society fairly well, better than whites with blacks, who seemed to be waging war against one another for the easy integration of the inklings, but the difficult race issue. “The total is like, 500 Monica said.” Jordan grinned. “Bull fuck!” You laughed, handing Jordan the 26 dollars and grabbing the pizza and bag of fries from his hands. “I'll see you later dingus” you told Jordan. “You too freakazoid!” He laughed. You closed the door with your feet and looked at Agent 17. “do you wanna eat in the kitchen or on the couch?” The Octoling thought about it, patting the seat next to him. You grinned, happy with his choice and sat next to him, putting the pizza box over both your laps. “So,” agent 17 said, opening the box. “They're your friends?” He asked you. “Yep! I've known them for awhile actually.” You told him. “Oh…” He trailed off. You looked at him, grabbing a slice of the extra extra cheese pizza. “Why? Something on your mind?” You asked the Octoling. “They just seemed a little rude, I don't know, I'm not used to socializing, so I don't know the norms, I'm sorry.” He said, looking at the pizza. “Man, don't worry about it. We don't mean to actually be mean to each other, it's just funny names to us.” You saw how Agent 17 was staring at the pizza. You took your slice and held it in front of his mouth, making eye contact. “You can eat you know. I got this pizza for us.” You grabbed his hand and touched it to the pizza for him to hold it, as he slowly took a bite from it. He was still holding eye contact and it made your ears warm. You looked down into your lap, and scooted back into your own space, noticing you invaded his. “Why did you move away?” He asked you. _Damn_ . “I thought you would want your own space is all, we're eating anyway.” You made an excuse up, even though it wasn't necessarily wrong. “Well I don't mind, I actually like having you close.” He told you. You smiled and grabbed a box of fries. “Well I guess I'll get closer then, if that's alright with you.” He grinned, wrapping an arm around you. You smiled and laughed. “You were so mean earlier, all of a sudden you're a big old softie?” You poked at him. He seemed taken back, falling silent. You noted this, and quickly went to right your wrong. “Hey, I didn't mean it as a bad thing, I just didn't expect you to be so sweet.” You told him, your cheeks warmer now. He smiled, and took a bite of pizza. “I was worried there for a second, I thought I would have to change myself for you.” You laughed, eating a fry. “No no, first off- don't change for anyone, second off, be who you want to be, okay? Feel sassy? Be sassy. Feel small and quiet? Be quiet and personal. You know?” Agent 17 nodded and swallowed his pizza bite. “French fry please?” You nodded and grabbed two fries and positioned them in front of his mouth. He opened his mouth and you gave him a bite to chew on. He quickly swallowed it and opened his mouth for more, and you wedged the the two fries in his mouth, getting a little spit on your fingers. “Ew, I got your spit on my hand!” You laughed, wiping it off on your shirt. “My bad”, he tried to say with food in his mouth. Swallowing, he cleared his throat and laughed. “Couldn't help myself I guess.” He smiled at you. You picked up a fry and went to eat it, but you found that agent 17 dipped his head forward and took your fry from your hand in one fell swoop. “Hey!” You laughed. “That was supposed to be in _my_ stomach! Not yours!” You nudged him. He laughed, swallowing the fry. “Well sometimes your destination changes.” He said, taking a bite of his pizza. “Yeah, like this?” You lurched your head forward and nearly ripped the pizza slice from his hands with your teeth. “Yo!” The Octoling exclaimed, laughter filling the room. “Ay, sometimes destinations change!” You retaliated. He laughed, his genuine smile making your heart warm. “Fine, fair is fair.” He said, going to take another bite. You went to reach forward, but he tugged his pizza away. “Nice try!” You huffed and took the fry in your hand and tried to shove it up his nose. You missed, but you jammed it against the bottom of his nose. “Woah!” He shouted, wiping his nose on his hand. You spit out a laugh and started to get louder. “I'm so sorry! It was supposed to go into your nose, not all over it!” You laughed at him. He scoffed. “You're lucky I'm not about to jam this pizza into your face which is begging for all this cheese!” He told you. You laughed louder, and his arm around you tightened as he took a bite of pizza with a smile.


	5. breakdowns and firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 talks about his life underground, and you insist he isn't a murderer, and won't be. one wrong move leads to another, and your words become redundant.

After having the dinner of pizza and fries and threatening each other with food, the two of you were relaxing on the couch and talking about your lives.

“Yeah, It was fairly bland. It was a bunch of test dummies, dodge rolling, and praises on nearly every hit you made. It motivated me I guess, because it was the only thing I remember making me happy. It was a reason to keep trying harder and harder, to outwork your peers, to be the elite in the group.” Agent 17 told you. “Now that I’m looking back to it, it was really depressing. Working for some words, killing for something that motivated you to murder in the first place. Being born into a society with that purpose. No social life, no friends, just your gun and the target.” he stated. You hummed in acknowledgement. “Not even a love life? No girlfriend?” you asked. He shrugged. “There weren't girls in my squad. I think it was to keep relationships and emotions from sprouting prematurely.” you looked at him as he stared at the wall. It didn’t stay there long, as it glided over to stare into your eyes with a newfound delicacy. You gave a small smile, and adjusted in your spot next to him on the couch. His arm was still wrapped around your waist, with a light pressure. “I’m not making you uncomfortable right? If I am, I’ll let go-” you grabbed his hand before he could even make a move and held it to your waist, giving him a stern look. “I know it’s going to be harder than it sounds, but you need to relax. I don’t mind you holding me, okay?” you told him, realizing what you had said. Your face tinted pink, and Agent 17 leaned in close and put a hand to your face. “Are you okay? Your face turned color pretty fast? Are you sick?” he asked. You grabbed the hand on your face with your free hand and pulled it away and held it. Laughing, you scolded him. “What did I just tell you? Repeat it so I know you were listening!” you giggled. He sighed and closed his eyes, dropping his head. “I’m sorry, I just-” he stopped talking, and dropped silent. You leaned closer. “You just what?” you asked. He looked at you and seemed frightened. “Are you okay Agent 17?” you asked quietly, and he nodded, shutting his eyes again and pulling you closer. “Woah-!” you squealed as the hand holding yours let you go and grabbed at your waist, pulling you up to straddle him.  He hugged you with surprising force, losing your breath. “17, I need air!” you strained to speak. His grip let loose somewhat, enough for you to get a gasp of air. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you hugged him the best you could. “What’s going on? Something isn’t okay.” he stiffened when you spoke, and didn't relax as you were hoping. “17, speak to me. What is going on in that head of yours?” you asked, pushing away the tentacle that was hanging in his face. He looked up at you, looking for an answer but not asking a question. “Agent 17, I’ll pry you open if I need to. What are you thinking?” you asked him. He sighed. “Nothing,” he spoke. “It’s irrelevant.”

“I don’t care, I want to know. “ 

“No, I don't wanna talk.”

“Agent 17, please, if I'm going to help you, you have to help me too to understand what you’re thinking. Once I understand, you won’t have to talk for me to know how to help you.” he blushed, and pulled you closer. “That can wait, I want to be close to you right now.” he whispered. You sighed, and patted his back and hugged him. “Alright, I’ve got all the time in the world.” you assured him. A sigh was heard as his hands readjusted, wrapping around your waist and his hands laying on the upper side of your back. You gave a small laugh. “You are adorable, Agent 17.” 

 

~

 

You woke up the next morning laying on the couch, being the little spoon to Agent 17, except you were facing each other. You went to move but found you couldn’t, as his arms were wrapped around your waist and his face snuggled in the crook of your neck. Not to mention his legs were entwined with your own. “Oh jeezy,” you sighed into his ear. The Octoling stirred, but sighed and relaxed again, arms pulling you closer. You felt your ears burn, and decided to stay until he would wake up. It was nice to have this contact anyway.

 

A lonely life was a sad one.

 

~

 

“(y/n)” you heard being whispered in your ear softly. You groaned and clenched your eyes shut. “(y/n), I know you can hear me. Please, wake up for me.” he whispered. You blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. “How did you sleep?” he asked you as you yawned. “I think pretty well, I don’t know. I didn’t dream of anything.” you told him quietly. The agent exhaled through his nose. “Weird, I didn’t either.” he told you. Your eyes came to focus and you noticed how close his face was to yours, close enough you could see the ring of blue around his iris. “Your face is red again, are you sure you aren’t sick or something?” he asked you. His hand left your waist to touch your face, but your hand darted to hold his hand down. “No, stay there.” you told him. His eyes shifted to something you haven’t seen before. “I’m not used to waking up to someone holding me.” you told him. He looked at you with some shock. “What?” you asked. “You… I'm a somebody to you?” he asked. Duh, of course he is. “Yes, why wouldn’t you be? What else would you be?” his expression shifted, as his gaze dropped. “A heartless murderer.” he muttered. You took your hand from your waist and grabbed his chin to make him look at you. He seemed taken aback with your action. “I don’t want to hear you say that ever again. You aren’t heartless, because I held you as you let yourself come apart. You had to kill, you didn’t want to get killed yourself.” you told him. He looked like he was going to cry again. “You aren’t going to be a murderer anymore, okay? You and I are in this together, and as long as we’re together, I'm not letting you fall.” you told him. A tear fell from his eye as he nodded, and you pulled him into a hug. Tears fell onto your neck and trickled down, making you shiver. “You aren’t a murderer, you’re a person, with rights and freedom.” you told him. He nodded again. “Say it.” you demanded. “I’m not a murderer.” he spoke, sniffling. “Again.” you demanded.

“I’m not a murderer.”

“Again.”

“I’m not a murderer.”

“Again.”

“I’m not a murderer!” he shouted.

“Not anymore.” you spoke.

“Not as long as I'm here.”

 

~

 

You were on the floor with agent 17 teaching him about memes, and the ins and outs of society. What’s normal today, and what was going on. “I don’t see how it’s funny though, it doesn’t make sense.” he spoke. You sighed. “That is sort of the reason they’re funny, is they don’t make sense. It’s unusual, and nonsensical.” you tried to explain without questioning your interest in memes. “Oh,” the agent said, thinking. “So because the mannequin head dropped spaghetti, that was for some reason in his pocket, he’s upset about it?” he asked. You nodded. “And it’s weird this guy was eating beans in the movie theater, because during a movie, you would usually eat popcorn or candy. Not something like beans.” you elaborated. He sighed. “This is all super weird.” you laughed. “Yeah, that’s mostly why it’s funny.” you told him. He rolled his eyes and sighed. “I don’t like thinking so hard about something that should be simple, can we take a break?” he asked. You sighed and smiled, standing up. “Yeah, lets go get a drink. Is Pepsi okay? You asked. He nodded, but it didn’t matter as you were already on the way over to the fridge to get the two of you a can of the soda. You opened the door, noticing it was as usual, empty, but only bearing one Pepsi. Great. You grabbed the cold can and closed the door, and walked over to the agent who was looking at more memes on your phone. “I thought you said they were weird..?” you asked the Octoling. “Yeah,” he began. “It is, but i want to understand it. I will understand them.” he stated, scrolling through your page. You smiled and cracked open the can of soda and stuck a bendy straw in it, and placed it in front of his mouth. “Drink up, and be careful, it’s carbonated so it’ll sting.” you warned him a second too late. Agent 17 had already spit the soda out onto the rug, and was wiping his tongue. “That stings! What the heck?!” he shouted. You nearly screamed out a laugh as you fell over, and began to squeal. The agent was confused as to why you were laughing so hard, or so loud for that matter. “What’s so funny?” he asked. You waved him off and gasped, laughing loudly again. His expression shifted from confused to agitated in a second. “Tell me! what‘s got you laughing so hard?” he asked. You shook your head and rolled over, clutching your stomach. Agent 17 huffed and stood, stepping over you to bend down and plant his hands against the floor on either side of your head. You stopped laughing immediately and your grin faded slowly, as your look faded into something of fear. His stern, irritated look pierced through yours, scaring you to your core. “A-Agent 17..?” you whispered. “What, is, so, funny?” he punctuated each word, the mood shifting to that of the first time you two met. Stiff, haunting, and fearful of making a wrong move, or giving a wrong answer. “I thought… I was thinking..” you stuttered for an answer, and struck yourself silent. You fought for words but couldn’t enunciate anything, your heart starting to race faster in fear of him hurting you. “Don’t hurt me, please!” you brought your hands to cover your face, and everything fell silent. Even the gentle hum of the house sounded nonexistent. You opened your shut eyes, and saw the Agent looking distant, looking through you and at something else almost. “17?” you whispered, afraid to raise your voice. He turned his head to look over, before lifting himself off you. You sat up, and reached out. “17, I didn’t…” you were speechless again, and found your arm dropping as he walked further away. You watched him walk into one of the rooms of your house, and close it, before realizing it was your bedroom.

 


End file.
